supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper series is a show that contestants dance. The show aired in Spring 2010. All shows air every Monday and Tuesday. You have to be in high school, and finish grade eight first in order to enter. Each season will have 12 contestants, same as DWTS. This show is for celebrities who have not competed on DWTS yet, or Ben and Toad's Contest. Eydie Gorme was originally going on season 8, but she was on season 4 instead. Season 1 Airdate: Spring 2010, March 22, 2010 Olivia de Havilland was planned to be on this season, but she was entirely fired from the show for the first season and was on the second season instead. Havilland finished in first place. Vera Lynn and Zsa Zsa Gabor were not on this season. TO HELL WITH LIVING Shige Hirooka was watching the contestants dance for all weeks, and her least favourite couple is Lynn & Louis. Out of the couples competing, her favourite would go for her to Amy & Mark. Pete Doherty was originally going to be on this season, but he was on season 3 instead. He won that time and crashed out Deanna Durbin and Jim Stynes. Kama Chinen should have been on this season as contestant, but she passed away the same day as Redgrave. Al Megrahi can't compete because he set a new record: for having the most jokers on him. The Deceased Exit took place this season. Leah Remini is the last surviving contestant on this season from Jiroemon Kimura's passing on June 12, 2013 to present. Scoring chart: : Red numbers '' indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. : ''Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: Season 2 Airdate: Fall 2010 FIRST YOU'RE BORN, LIFE IS HARD, THEN YOU DIE Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that was the last to be called safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: Season 3 Airdate: Spring 2011 Derek Hough is not going to be on this season. Hough is replaced with Jonathan Roberts this season. Season 4 Airdate: Fall 2011 Season 5 Airdate: Spring 2012 Season 6 Airdate: Fall 2012 Season 7 Airdate: Spring 2013 Season 8 Airdate: Fall 2013. The airdate is September 23, 2013 and the results will be on Tuesday. Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week : the couple eliminated that week : the returning couple finishing in the bottom two (or three) : the returning couple that was the last to be called safe : the winning couple : the runner-up couple : the third-place couple Averages: Season 9 Airdate: Spring 2014 The season won't start until season 18 of DWTS airs. Category:Shows Category:Unanimous Category:Backbone Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario